


One in the same

by SelfawareShipper



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bring an all new meaning to loving yourself, Cuddling, Fluff, Love, M/M, Multi, They are just trying there best, Thomas can split into copies of himself, superpower au, supportiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfawareShipper/pseuds/SelfawareShipper
Summary: No matter how hard it goes Thomas always knows his sides are there for him.





	1. Finding yourself

He knew this isn't how he should feel after a breakup. Even if they had only been seeing one another for a month or two he should definitely be feeling sad. But when she sat him down and told him it wasn't working out all he had felt was a relief, A weight lifted off his shoulders. it wasn't because of her, she was a fantastic person, in another world he could see them happy. But it had all just felt so wrong. Had since the start. 

He huffed as he opened the door to his small apartment, taking the few steps he needed to get to the couch before falling face down on to it.

“That didn’t go well,” Virgil said, appearing perched on the edge of the couches armrest, behind his shoulder he saw Patton, looking down at him with concern. There was something genuinely comforting about seeing his doubles. He knew other people knew what he was going through… even if they were just copies of himself.

“Oh, its ok kiddo. Breakups happen.” Patton cooed, touching Thomas’s shoulder reassuringly.

“I know,” Thomas muttered. 

“I don’t think I understand. We didn’t have feelings for this woman, and she expressed an interest in remaining friends. Why be sad that the romantic aspect of that relationship is over?” Logan asked, looking a little annoyed in the way he always did when he didn’t understand something. 

“That’s the problem. We aren’t, at all. Not even a little bit.” Virgil said. Thomas winced, it was true but he didn’t like it being said out loud like that.

“... how is that a problem?” Logan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Virgil just rolled his eyes.

“I know we have a lot of emotions to work through right now. How about you take it easy this evening Thomas, I’ll get dinner and everything made. And after we can watch some movies, get our minds off it.” Patton said. 

“Thank you, Patton.” He said sincerely. Standing up and hugging his double

“Of course, whatever you need,” Patton said, smiling warmly. 

“I’m going to go shower… I’ll be out in a few.” Thomas said, patting Logan on the shoulder as he passed, who still seemed to be trying to figure out what was happening. 

He felt better after talking to his sides, he always did. He had no idea why he was able to make these copies, but he has been able to his whole life. When he was younger he considered himself a superhero. Though the sides were only as physically and mentally powerful as he was, and there aren’t really many important problems that can be solved just by adding a few more of himself to it. But even if he wasn’t a superhero he wouldn’t trade his ability for the world. It was like having his best friends always right there with him. People he knew would always stand by him no matter what.

“Excellent acting tonight,” Roman said from behind Thomas as soon as he closed the bathroom door. Making Thomas jump and whip around, finding Roman leaning up against the bathroom counter.

“I guess… I shouldn’t have been acting.” Thomas said, shrugging. 

“Oh come now. It was a valiant effort.” Roman said, and Thomas laughed bitterly under his breath.

“I don’t think it’s meant to be that difficult.” Thomas sighed.

“your right about that,” Roman muttered, then got quiet, which was very strange for him.

“Why aren’t you out with the others?” Thomas asked.

“I wanted to have a private word with you if that’s alright,” Roman said.

“Sure, what’s up?” Thomas asked. Roman took a pause.

“It’s just, courtship and romance are meant to be my expertise. And I feel like we’ve been doing everything right. It’s just… not working.” Roman said. Looking down at his hands. 

“I know what you mean.” Thomas agreed. “I just… I just wish I knew what I was doing wrong.” 

“Well, I have an idea. This is going to seem… strange.” Roman said, then clapped once pushing away from the counter and walked towards Thomas.

“I'd love to hear whatever you got because I’m at a loss,” Thomas said. Roman stopped in front of him, pausing for a second before reaching up and setting his hand on the side of Thomas's face, then leaned in and kissed him. 

Thomas's brain seemed to short out at the very surreal feeling of being kissed by someone who was basically himself. Though even in his confusion he could feel the air grow heavier around him, feel the jolt down his spine. He wanted to pull him back when Roman leaned away.

“You kissed me,” Thomas said stunned. Roman laughed.

“That I did.” He agreed. 

“Why’d you kiss me?” Thomas asked. Roman shrugged.

“Call it a hunch. Was I wrong?” He pulled back a little. This was his out, his way to get away from this weird situation before it went any further. Roman might act a little awkward but it would pass. then it would all be normal again.

“N-no…” Thomas shook his head. Then surged forward and closed the space between them again.  
—-

An hour and one shared shower later Thomas came almost stumbling out of the bathroom, Roman in tow. Virgil saw them first from where he sat on the couch and his eyes narrowed, glancing between the two damp men. At the bewildered expression on Thomas face and Roman’s confident grin. 

“Are you fucking serious.” He said, staring at Roman, who stuck his tongue out and waved. 

around the corner from the conjoined kitchen came Patton and Logan, both carrying plates of pasta. The second Logan walked in he also scanned the scene and came to the same obvious conclusion. Patton remained oblivious. 

“There he is. What are you thinking we should watch tonight.” Patton asked, offering a plate to Thomas and Roman.

“Uh, before that, I figured out what our dating problem is.” Thomas said. “I’m... well I guess we’re, gay.” 

“Of course we are,” Logan said.

“You knew?” Virgil asked, narrowing his eyes. 

“Did we not all already know that?” Logan asked. 

“Of course we didn’t already know!” Virgil spluttered.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Thomas asked. 

“I planned to but Patton had asked me not to,” Logan said. All the eyes in the room turned to Patton, Who was looking everywhere but at Thomas.

“Patton?” Thomas said. Patton slumped.

“I'm sorry kiddo. I just thought It’s something you should figure out by yourself. Someone can’t just tell you your gay. Even if that someone is technically a Part of you.” Patton reasoned. “And see, now you’ve got it all worked out on your own!”

“I helped!” Roman interjected, smiling wide. 

“there had to have been better ways to help him figure this out.” Virgil said.

“Maybe, but where would be the fun in that huh,” Roman said, elbowing Thomas.

“How’d Roman help?” Patton asked. And Thomas blushed, looking away. 

“I believe they had intercourse,” Logan saids faltly.

“Oh!” Patton exclaimed, starting to blush as well. 

“Jesus Christ Logan,” Virgil said exasperated. 

“Excellent guess my intelligent friend. I’m sure you’ll all enjoy the memories when we reform tonight.” Roman grinned and Thomas blush only grew deeper as he buried his face in his hands. He’d somehow forgotten that they all share memories.

“Can we change the subject before I lose my appetite.” Virgil groaned. 

“Yes! Please let’s change the subject.” Thomas agreed,as he plopped down onto the couch beside Virgil, Roman slid down next to him, still grinning.

“Well, I just want to say I’m proud of you for figuring this all out. Even if it wasn’t the most… conventional way.” Patton said.

“Thank you.” He muttered, smiling shyly. Then they all settled down on the couch.

at some point in the evening Thomas had rested his head on Virgil’s shoulder, and Roman had wrapped his arms around his waist, then soon they were all wrapped together. Cuddled close on the couch rewatching the same Disney films they’ve seen more times then he can count. 

Hours later, as a happy sleepy fog began to take him Thomas hummed, snuggling in closer to Virgil. Someone was running a hand through his hair, Patton probably, and Roman as laying half on top of him already asleep. at that moment it all felt right.


	2. New idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is meant to take place several years after the first one, once they've all really settled into there relationship. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Thomas woke up alone as he always did. It was a bit weird, falling asleep snuggled close to the men he loved every night then waking up alone. But it took some minor effort to maintain his doubles, even if it was so little he didn't even notice it anymore. It was still something he couldn't do in his sleep. 

Even if he was used to it, it didn't mean it wasn't still a little sad, and probably fairly silly looking. Him alone in the middle of the truly massive Alaskan king. He'd custom bought it so they could all fit into the bed and still to this day can't come up with a good excuse for why a single guy needs a bed this big. But the only people that really saw his room were close enough to him to just accept it as one of his quirks.

He sighed, pulling himself out of bed and stretching. He wandered out of his room and towards the kitchen, Starting a pot of coffee. Then He pulled down four mugs from the cupboard. humming to himself, he started to make the cups. Pure black for Logan, Some cream and sugar for himself, a lot of cream and sugar for roman, then just as much sugar for Virgil, but no cream so it still looked like black coffee, And an orange juice for Patton. 

”good morning.” Logan said from behind him, wrapping his arms around Thomas's waist. Thomas smiled, leaning back into the touch.

”I made you coffee.” Thomas said, gesturing at the mugs. Roman appeared on the other side of the counter, grabbing his mug. 

”good morning my loves.” roman said, leaning all the way across the counter to kiss Thomas, then leaning even further to try and also reach Logan. He stumbled, almost knocking the mugs of the counter. He probably would have fallen if Patton hadn't appeared at just the moment to catch him. 

”watch out their silly billy.” Patton laughed, helping roman up.

”very graceful.” Virgil said sarcastically, appearing next to Thomas. 

”I meant to do that.” Roman insisted, standing up straight.

” Sure you did.” Virgil laughed. 

”why would you trip on purpose?” Logan asked skeptically.

”comedic effect.” Roman responded, taking a drink of his coffee. Virgil opened his mouth to say something probably insulting but roman cut in before he could. ”anyway, Logan, what's on our schedule for today.” he said quickly. Effectively changing the subject. 

”well, Joan and Talyn will be over this evening at around 6:30. Between then and now I don't have anything technically scheduled, but we should start work on a new video if we want to keep our upload schedule consistent.” Logan said, kissing Thomas shoulder before pulling away to grab his mug. 

”I actually had an idea, something you could all help with.” Thomas said, smiling. the idea had come to him a few days ago and had only been getting more and more exciting about it as tome passed

”I feel like we help with all your videos.” Patton said, sounding slightly hurt.

”Of course you do! But I meant in front of the camera.” Thomas said.

”finally. I've been waiting to use my talents.” Roman grinned.

”Are you just trying to get us to do your job?” Virgil accused.

”I am not! I'm going to be in it too.” Thomas said defensively. 

“How’s this going to work Thomas?” Logan asked.

“Well… I was thinking about how whenever I have a problem I always just talk through it with you all and we always work it out.” Thomas said. From the other side of the counter, Patton made a happy noise, disappearing then reappearing next to Thomas.

“We’ll always be here to help you,” Patton promised happily, hugging Thomas tight.

“That’s all fine. But how’s that a video idea?” Logan asked. 

“Well, that’s really cool, being able to talk things out with ourselves like that,” Thomas said. “And I wanted to share that experience.” 

“Thomas Sanders I swear to god if your thinking about showing the world what we-“ Virgil started, looking absolutely horrified.

“No! I was thinking of doing it in a more… abstract way. You all take aspects of my personality and exaggerate them, so I was thinking I should lean into that. You guys could play some of those traits more literally.” Thomas explained. “Logan would be logic, Roman creativity-“ Thomas started

“I’d say he’s more your ego, but whatever,” Virgil muttered.

“Oh, Oh! Me next! What am I?” Patton said excitedly. 

“Morality, you are always keeping me honest.” Thomas smiled.

“ I love it. This is such a good idea, Thomas. How about Virgil?” Patton asked. Thomas stopped briefly, biting his lip.

“Well… I need to state now that this isn’t an insult.” Thomas prefaced.

“That’s ominous,” Virgil said, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m not one hundred percent sold on it ether, we can change it if you don’t like it.” Thomas continued. When he had first come up with the idea he hadn’t even thought about how potentially insulting it could be to Virgil to make him something so negative. Now as he was about to say it, He regretted not thinking of something better for him.

“Jesus man, what did you make me?” Virgil asked in voice somewhere between annoyed and worried.

“Anxiety…” Thomas said quickly.

“Anxiety,” Virgil repeated, voice unreadable.

“That would make sense. You were the one of us to keep Thomas’s Anxiety disorder.” Logan nodded. 

“Exactly. I know it’s a little negative. But I don’t know, it seemed more fitting than anything else I could think of.” Thomas said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Virgil pauses for another moment.

“Does this make me the villain?” He asked.

“Sort of? At Least at first?” Thomas said, trying to figure out if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

“Sweet.” Virgil grinned. ”let's do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was really just fluffy filler, but I swear this story will start having a plot soon. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought! Comments fuel me.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh first time writing for this fandom, It's so fun. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
